Angelic Dating!
by Bombing
Summary: It's nothing Angelic, nothing special, and Eskalade doesn't approve one bit. For a dragon who's stuck on some girl's wrist, he can't do much. That doesn't mean he won't try. Crack


I love Eskalade. I personally find him hilarious and he's one of those characters that I _love_ screwing with. And what's a better screw-over than AB/Kaiser?

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Eskalade is old. He's a _god_, and a badass dragon warrior god at that. Of course he's flipping old, but that makes him wiser, smarter, stronger, and sexier than any other dragon in Nova. He doesn't know about the dragon god warriors hanging out in the other relics, but eh – let them enjoy the afterlife. Eskalade would rather be outside of a freaking cube and watch cute, young girls showing off their slim legs in battle. Besides, by being an older dragon, young dragons and young part-dragons need to respect him and Eskalade likes his deserved respect, thank you very much.

But this isn't respect. This is blasphemy and he doesn't _deserve_ this.

"Say 'ah', Kaiser!" Eskalade's little chosen one coos, holding a forkful of strawberry shortcake for the Kaiser brat.

"Ah!" aforementioned Kaiser brat replies, gobbling the cake. "It's really tasty."

"You've got something on your cheek," Tear says, pointing to a spot on the boy's cheek.

Kaiser proceeds to wipe everywhere on his cheek that's _not_ the speck of frosting. Tear musters up all her courage and leans over to kiss the frosting away. Both hero and heroine flush red.

"Thanks," Kaiser says, clapping his hand over the kissed spot, as if he's still processing it.

"You're welcome," Tear says shyly, bending her head down slightly in embarrassment. That is bold, ever for her, and she internally squeals for managing to go that far.

Both Novans proceed to stare into the other's eyes.

And Eskalade can't take this anymore.

_WILL YOU STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM? _Eskalade screams through the mental link. _YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE ANYONE, EVER. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?_

_Says who!?_ Tear hisses back behind a sweet, laughing face. Kaiser is innocently ignorant of the vicious conversation between the celebrity heroine and her dragon guardian. The stupid brat closes his eyes and tucks his light blue hair on top of Tear's head, tucking her pink hair under his chin. Careful not to let bump her horns, he sighs, his crimson tail swishing lightly. Tear tries her hardest not to blush, though the looks of the passing fairies and Maplings makes her feel self-conscious. Her heart pounds from the intimate contact.

Eskalade screams again.

_YOU'RE SITTING ON A BENCH IN THE MIDDLE OF ORBIS WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE YOU. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW DETRIMENTAL THIS IS TO YOUR POPULARITY!?_

_Shut _up_ Eskalade, Orbis is filled with fairies and they don't care that much about Angelic Buster, _a seemingly sweet, but tight voice replies to him_. Kyle doesn't know I'm Angelic Buster so I can't go in my default mode when I meet him._

_That's not the point! _And the cerulean dragon god marches around inside the Soul Ring, talons gripping his head. _You're supposed to stay single and stay single _forever_. You're not desirable if you're taken. IMAGINE YOUR MALE FANS AND THEIR BROKEN HEARTS._

_I don't care! I don't want a hundred guys to hit on me everyday anyway,_ Tear harrumphs, restraining from visibly making an angry face. Instead she sets the strawberry shortcake to her side and leans her head closer Kaiser's shoulder, sighing happily. Orbis is a really pretty place with lots of white, fluffy clouds and elegant white garden décor. Even their buildings have angelic white wings on them and that's always a plus in Tear's book. It's perfect place to have date.

Except Eskalade is still talking to her.

_You should care. And besides, think about me! _Says the dragon.

_Why should I? I pose, I dance, I sing, I dress up, and I deliver Angelic Justice and fetch you Essence stones._ Tear replies. _I even ate that weird gunk to make my voice nicer because you asked me too! I've done a lot of stuff for you so let me enjoy this okay? I don't meet Kyle a lot so this is special._

_Like I said, I don't think you understand sweetcakes_, Eskalade growls. _I watched every. Single. Diabetes-inducing, overly cliché, lovey-dovey moment you and the brat had ever since you guys started dating. This is uncomfortable for me._

_Pervert! Just go to sleep and leave me alone_, Tear gasps indignantly. Apparently she gasps aloud for Kaiser to hear.

"You okay, Angelic Buster?" the blue head above her asks, looking down. "I mean I'm trying but I'm not good at this so, uh, if I'm stepping over my boundaries just tell me to back off and yeah - oh wow this is awkward..."

_HELL YEAH YOU'RE STEPPING BOUNDARIES, YOU COCKY LITTLE BRAT. _The dragon crows. A mental image of Eskalade wearing shiny red boxer gloves comes to Tear's mind._ WHAT DRAGON DIED AND MAKE YOU GOD, HUH? GET AWAY FROM THE SUPER SEXY BODY AND GO "KAISER DOWN" SOME MONSTERS. LITTLE SHIT._

_Oh my god Eskalade. I am so not dealing this._

"You're not stepping on anything," Tear speaks hurriedly as Kaiser's eyes watch her, unsure. "This is perfect! Everything's, well, perfect!"

_HE'S AN IDIOT! THIS IS THE SAME GUY WHO SAYS CHEESY CRAP LIKE "I hunger for battle!" _And here Eskalade lowers his hysterical shrieking into a low, deep voice to mock Kaiser. _AND "I've been Kaisering down boss mons without a sweat"! "KAISERING DOWN". REAL SMOOTH – GET A DICTIONARY IF YOU CAN'T THINK OF A REAL WORD._

Tear groans. _Will you stop yelling from the Soul Ring?_

_NO. NOT UNTIL YOU'RE AWAY FROM HIM._

"Ya sure?" Kaiser asks, frowning. "'Cause it looks like you want to kill something."

Eskalade snorts. _I want to kill _you.

_If you do, I will skin you and turn you into an Angelic Buster purse, _Tear silently vows. _Purse, shoes, headband, and leather jacket. I'm going to turn you into an outfit, Eskalade._

"That must be your imagination!" Tear forcibly laughs, hitting Kaiser's shoulder playfully. "Hey, want to go see a movie together? There's a movie theater not far from here!"

_You sneaky, little girl_, Eskalade says in awe. _You're going to take him into a dark place where you can seduce him with your wily, womanly charms. I have underestimated you._

Before Tear replies, Kaiser brightens, excited. "Sure! I've never been to a movie theater before so this is going to be awesome!"

"You've never been to one before? Why not?"

"I thought of going there once, but…" Kaiser trails off, scratching the base of his left horn – a nervous habit Tear instantly recognizes from their childhoods together. "I mostly do the council's missions and kill monsters, being Kaiser and all. And the one time I did go to a theatre at Kerning Square, I spent all my money on the food and didn't have enough to buy a ticket."

While Tear giggles – that's _so_ like Kyle and awww, he's working hard! – Eskalade rages once more. _AN IDIOT WITH NO SOCIAL LIFE AND NO MONEY TO EVEN BUY A TICKET. I'M MAKING A LIST ON WHY YOU SHOULDN'T DATE THIS GUY. YOU HEAR ME LITTLE CHOSEN ONE? I'M MAKING. A. _LIST.

The two Novans stand from the bench and Eskalade gasps, insulted, when Tear hooks her arm around Kaiser's. She smiles up to the taller warrior, and he looks away, face crimson. Tear knows that Kyle doesn't have any romantic experience. He's always "fight, fight, fight!" like a typical warrior, and freezes up whenever Christina hits on him. It actually surprised Tear that the boy asked her out, but he's so new to this that he can't seem to do anything romantic without frying his brain first. So Tear has to be the one to make this work.

_I will be watching you_, Eskalade threatens.

Tear sticks out her tongue at the dragon mentally, and frolics off with Kaiser to the movie theatre.

XXX

Inside the Soul Ring is Eskalade, rolling around on his back, agitated and furious. His little chosen one may be revered as the "sex goddess on legs" among her adoring fans and Eskalade doesn't blame them. Tear is a really plain girl, but when she's Angelic Buster, she has long eyelashes, alluring soft, pink hair, and an outfit that's meant to drive men wild. Eskalade would never get enough of her pillowy soft wrist and her unblemished, smooth skin. She's even got some nice, tasty legs to boot. But the key word is the "goddess". An untouchable being. An untouchable being who can't be touched by anyone. An untouchable being who can't be touched by anyone and _shouldn't_ touch anyone either.

Their arms are still hooked. Damn it.

And that's not what bothers Eskalade the most. What really bothers him is that they look good together from an outsider's point of view and are really good together from an insider's point of view. Kaiser, the powerful dragon swordsman who wields the Nova Essence and wears the title of Defender Savior of Grandis. Angelic Buster, the talented, majestic heroine celebrity who makes delivering justice look hot.

Right now, they're both choosing a movie and not noticing the jealous stares from single fairy boys, single fairy girls, and even fairy couples for that matter. A human, though, passes by and takes a picture of Angelic Buster in his phone, dashing away with tears streaming down his face while he wails," WHY DOES LOVE HURTS?" Eskalade begins a long rant of "I told you do!" to which Tear reluctantly agrees. But she and Kaiser still stay at the theatre.

Kaiser asks Angelic Buster what she wants, only for her to choose a the action-packed, adventure driven movie and surprises Kaiser for her choice (he obviously expected her to choose a boring, romance movie). To be honest, Eskalade expected Tear to choose the boring, romance movie too (not because she likes it but just to strengthen the mood and piss off Eskalade at the same time). Then the dragon remembers: they're Kyle and Tear. They're childhood best friends – one of which had a crush on the other before either of them became anything special. Tear knows _everything _Kyle likes and dislikes. This disturbs Eskalade.

Why?

It means the relationship can get _serious_.

And now they're both sitting in the middle row, all excited and happy and sharing popcorn and being lovey dovey and GAH!

Eskalade needs to interfere but how? He can't take away Angelic Buster's powers and have Tear pop out of nowhere. Her identity would be revealed and her popularity would lower once people compare the dull, mutated, tomboy Tear with the elegant Angelic Buster. He can't physically come out from the Soul Ring. Whether he likes it (which he does mostly) or not, Eskalade is stick on Tear's wrist.

Basically Eskalade is totally helpless.

But he has words and he can use them. He just has to use them _well._

_Hey. Hey. Heeeeeeey –_

_Not now, Eskalade_, Tear frowns openly now that Kaiser's attention to the screen. _You can bother me after the movie._

_Honeybunch, you know I can't sleep. That's why I spend all my time watching you when you're asleep._

_Gross, Eskalade. _A tired response. Angelic Buster is used to this so Eskalade needs to increase the creepo-meter.

_So I'm awake, every day, all day. Watching you._

_Stop creeping me out. I'm trying to enjoy myself._

Eskalade sends her an image of him with talons in the air, backing off making "whoa whoa" gestures. _I'm just saying. If you and lover boy over there do anything more than kissing, just know that I'll be watching the entire time._

Tear claps her hand over her mouth, silently screaming, an expression of sheer horror gracing her features. She's grateful now that they're watching an action movie; Kaiser is distracted by the epic battle scene, eyes shining at all the special effects.

_You can't be serious._

_Wait – YOU WANT TO GO FURTHER THAN KISSING? _Eskalade roars. If only he's not a spirit: the sky would quake, the earth would tremble, and the little twit – Kaiser or not – would be incinerated at the spot. _I own you, little girl! You can't go and damage yourself and _my eyes_! And you accused _me_ of being a pervert!_

_You don't own me and I'm not a pervert! _

_But you want to go more than kissing? _

_No! I mean, well, yes, but not that – ugh! I'm too young for this! _

_You're fifteen. You're too old to be a bouncing, baby brat and too young for _anything_ else._

_If I get desperate, I'm going to cut off my arm and you off._

_Haha, yeah right sweetie. My little exhibitionist sweetie._

"I'm not an exhibby-thingyist!" Tear declares loudly.

A wave of shushing immediately responds and Tear mentally groans, slumping into her seat. Kaiser bends down to her ear and whispers," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Tear replies, trying her best to calm down. A girl sitting below her turns her head over her shoulder to give the fettered heroine a glare before returning to watch the movie.

_That's it. Let's settle this now, stupid dragon!_

Eskalade sees Angelic Buster below him and the scene inside the Soul Ring changes. What was once the private bedroom of Angelic Buster – all pink with shelves of books, dolls, and closets of outfits – transforms into an oriental room. Sliding doors, a compressed wood chip flooring, a low wooden coffee table with two red cushion mats on opposite sides. Eskalade is suddenly wearing a small black hat and Angelic Buster is wearing a stunning pink hanbok, a traditional Korean dress, and her hair is tied up in a bun. Eskalade stares.

Tear just converted the Soul Ring's room into a freaking Korean drama.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS WOMAN!?" Eskalade asks incredulously, pointing a talon at Angelic Buster (though she really looks cute in a hanbok, oh my gods). "YOU'RE GOING TO DO THE BLESSING TALK WITH ME AREN'T YOU!"

"We need to get this over with!" Tear declares. "I want to date with Kyle and you're messing it all up!"

"YOU CHANGED THE ROOM INTO A KOREAN DRAMA SET!"

"It's the perfect set for negotiations talk!" Tear retorts, blushing. Okay, maybe she's been watching too much Korean dramas lately, but that's not the point here! "I don't want a 'blessing talk'! I'm too young for that! I just want an approval so you could leave me alone!"

"NEGOTIATIONS? THERE'S NO NEGOTIATING!" Eskalade huffs. But Tear is adamant with this kind of crap so he might as well play along.

Eskalade taps his chest and he's suddenly sitting upright, crossing his legs like a Mapling, wearing a deep blue hanbok. Time to do this!

"YOU'RE MY DRAGON SLAVE. YOU JUST DO WHAT I SAY AND WE'RE DONE."

"Can you stop yelling?"

"NO." and here Angelic Buster moans, frustrated. "NOW. FIRST, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT TO DO THE BLESSING TALK WITH ME."

"Approval talk! Not blessing talk – get it right!"

"YOU ONLY DO THE BLESSING TALK WHEN YOU'RE MARRYING TO SOMEONE AND WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO MARRY ANYONE," Eskalade continues, ignoring her.

"Oh screw you!" Tear screams, a fist pounding on the wooden table dramatically. "I'm a strong, independent dragon woman! I am allowed to do whatever I want and I want to date with Kyle! And if I want to marry with someone, I'm going to do it whether you like or not!"

"NOPE. NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE _NOPE_."

"Doesn't it make me _more _desirable if I'm taken?" Tear crosses her arms, pouting. "My popularity will stay strong anyways and that's what you care about, right?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I _KNOW_ YOU LIKE THE DAMN BRAT ENOUGH TO MARRY HIM. YOU'VE GOT THAT WHOLE CHILDHOOD, BEST FRIEND SHIT GOING ON THERE," Eskalade waves his arms in the air as Angelic Buster pushes down the edge of her dress, embarrassed. "I FLIPPING _KNOW YOU_. AND I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T GIVE A SECOND GLANCE AT ANY OTHER GUY BUT AT THE IDIOT AND THE OTHER IDIOT WITH THE GREEN HAIR."

Before Tear can say anything, Eskalade continues. "BUT THE GRASS HEAD IS OFF DOING HIS MOJO, SO YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY IDIOT NUMBER ONE."

"I'm not marrying anyone! Why in the blazes are you acting like I'm going to elope!?'

Eskalade ignores her again. "BUT IDIOT NUMBER ONE HAS NO CONNECTIONS, HAS NO MONEY TO PROVIDE FOR THE FAMILY, AND HE'S FROM THE MILITARY. HE'S ALSO A CONCEITED, LITTLE SHIT. THAT LITTLE SHIT."

"Stop calling Kyle a little shit! He's a nice guy and he likes me."

"YEAH, A NICE GUY WHO WANTS TO JUMP INSIDE YOUR SKIRT. NOT SO NICE AFTER ALL, HUH?"

"Ugh, Eskalade! You're the only pervert around here!"

"YOU HAVE ME, THE WARRIOR DRAGON GOD, WITH YOU!" Eskalade bellows. "YOU MUST HAVE AWFUL TASTE IN MEN TO LOOK AT HIM AND NOT ME."

Eskalade summons a mini plushie in a shape of Kaiser. It has button eyes, a tiny plushie sword, and a stitched on smile. It sits on the red cushion mat next to Tear. Tear stares.

"HELLO IDIOT, DO YOU WANT ANGELIC BUSTER?"

Eskalade reaches a claw over to bob the doll's head up and down.

"TOO BAD. YOU CAN'T."

Eskalade burns the doll into a pile of ash. Tear shrieks.

"YOU AIN'T CHANGING MY MIND, LITTLE GIRL!" Eskalade booms. "IF I'M PHYSICAL, I WILL _BURN_ KAISER – CHOSEN BY THE OVERSEERS OR NOT. NOVA CAN HAVE ANOTHER DEFENDER SAVIOR."

"This was a mistake," Tear concludes, shaking her head. "You're an unreasonable, bratty, perverted old geezer. I am so out of here."

The Soul Ring room changes back into the original pink room just as Tear returns her consciousness to the world of the living. The movie is midway in.

Eskalade yells at Tear, only for her to firmly ignore his every word. Instead, she lifts the seat handles between her and Kaiser, and leans close to him. Kaiser looks at her, and she looks at him. She goes up for a kiss and Eskalade panics.

Okay. Talking didn't work…but bluffing might.

_I'm serious_, Eskalade says putting on his serious voice and his serious face on. _I own Angelic Buster. I provided the powers, I provided the outfit, and I began the whole celebrity heroine schtick. If you don't do what I say and back off from Kaiser, I'm going to revert you back to normal right now._

Tear freezes midway. Kaiser looks confused, eyebrows drawn, and Tear leans closer just to whisper into his ear how much she enjoys watching the movie with him. A quick save.

Through the mental link, Tear is panicking.

_No way_, she replies back, finally breaking the silent treatment and Eskalade can feel her waves of worry out of her. _You can't do that._

_Yes I can. I will turn you back into boring ol' Tear and Kaiser is going to find out who you really are._

_That's mean Eskalade! _Tear vehemently responds, taking a desperate glance at Kaiser. _You can't do that! He's going to accuse me of lying to him all this time and he's going to hate me!_

_You know how flashy your transformation is right? It's all light and sparkles with pink and yellows. I think I hear background music whenever you transform too._

_Don't you dare you stupid dragon!_

_I'm giving you a warning angel. I can't let you do this. Your legs don't belong to just you anymore._

_When. Will you ever. Stop obsessing. Over my legs._

_I'm warning you woman. I'm going to do it._

_You're lying_, Tear concludes.

Oh well. It's not like he's really going to do it anyway.

An image of Eskalade with sunglasses comically taking a swig of a cigarette like a Mapling comes to her mind. He exhales the smoke, looks straight into Tear's mind.

_AVENGING FOR BEAUTIFUL LEGS – ANGELIC JUSTICE, ESKALADE STYLE!_

The next moment is glorious. A light flashes from the Soul Ring and Tear panics. She stands up, yelping when she trips over a person's leg in her rush to leave the theater room. When she trips, her arm hits the stomach of a pot-belly man, whose eyes bulge and his tall drink is in the air. It falls, the contents spilling among the audience below just when a particularly bloody scene occurs onscreen. They all scream, and Kaiser, who was still sitting and barely processing what Angelic Buster was doing, stands up, sword out in case of danger and the chaos increases.

"SWORD! SWORD SWORD SWORD!" A man yells.

Kaiser reaches out a hand. "Wait – I'm not hurting anyone - !"

"RUN AWAY! AND MOVE IT GRANDMA, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" the man screams, running over a person.

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" a girl wails.

"I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!" a man wails.

"I'M TOO DAMN OLD FOR THIS BULLSHIT!" a grandma curses.

"Meow!" the grandma's cat agrees.

The movie theater room clears out with minutes, leaving Angelic Buster and Kaiser inside. As Kaiser is utterly confused, Tear touches her hair to make sure they're long, pink, and in pigtails. Minutes later, the security arrives to kick them out from the movie theater for two hundred years.

XXX

"Um, can we talk?" Kaiser asks when they're both outside.

Two different reactions occur.

Tear nods, eyes lowered – she knows what he's going to say next; she's seen enough Mapling movies and dramas to know what's going to happen while Eskalade starts whooping.

_This is all your fault._

Eskalade is too busy announcing his victory to the world. Although it's getting hard since he can feel Tear's misery raining down on his parade. Damn it, he's supposed to feel happy!

"It's me being weird isn't it?" Tear sighs. It wasn't going to work out between him and her – Angelic Buster or not. Angelic Buster is pretty and cute and strong, but Tear's personality will always stay the same. Kaiser would sooner or later dump her. Still, it would have been nice if it lasted longer…

"Not really," Kaiser says, swishing his tail. "It's just this whole…_thing_." And he gestures the space between Angelic Buster and him to indicate their relationship. "I don't think I can do it right."

"What do you mean you can't 'do it right'?"

Kaiser bends his head down, looking slightly ashamed. "Don't take this any wrong. You're cute, funny, strong, and you like dishing justice at bad people and that's awesome."

Then he looks up straight at Tear and Tear is struck with a strange feeling as if he's looking at her for the first time. "And yeah, you're kinda weird, but I like it. You like rocks, you complain you hate pink even though you're, y'know, pink, and you eat a lot and you don't act that much like a girl when it comes to it really."

Eskalade whoops. _YOU DON'T ACT LIKE A GIRL. YOU DON'T ACT LIKE A GIIIIIIIIRL –_

_Shut up._ Tear says silently in a tired tone. Eskalade shuts up. She sounds like she's holding back tears in her mind.

"But that's why I think it's not okay for you," Kaiser says firmly. "It's not fair for me to keep seeing you as this other girl I like."

Wait.

_What._

Tear is dropping her jaws in disbelief. What other girl!? Kyle doesn't _know_ that many girls, does he? How many new girls did he meet at Maple World? Does he have a crush on one of them?

_Shut up little chosen one_, Eskalade says who sounds as shocked as she does._ You're missing the point. Keep listening to him._

"Don't take it the wrong way!" Kaiser says holding his hands up defensively, assuming she's insulted. "The girl I like is pretty stupid! She makes up words that don't exist – "

_Like you do._

"-And she always gets herself in trouble – "

_Like you do._

"-And she's really plain and gets kinda ugly when she cries."

_Like you. When you're _normal.

"But I just like her. You're awesome and all, and you _kinda_ look like her, but that's why I shouldn't do this. It's not fair if I keep thinking every girl that likes rocks, doesn't like pink, and eats like a Dinor is her but not _is _her, right?"

_I was right._ Eskalade says shaking his head. _He's an idiot. AN ABSOLUTE. IDIOT. Either that or the secret identity thing is super well done. _

"So, um, yeah…" Kaiser finishes scratching the base of his left horn. "Sorry?" It sounded more of a question than a statement.

Silence.

"I'm just gonna go now. See ya around Angelic Buster. Let's kill some mons together next time like friends, okay?" Kaiser gives a small smile and walks away.

Tear stands where she is. Eskalade is suddenly flooded with a mixture of anxiety, happiness, sadness, excitement – a concoction of mixed emotions that he can't sort out.

_He likes me. He likes _me, Tear thinks breaking her. _He dated Angelic Buster, because she reminds him of Tear!_

_Let's calm down for a second, _Eskalade says. _There could be plenty of stupid, troublesome, plain girls who happen to like rocks, hate pink, and fat. It may not even be you._

A pause.

_Okay, even_ I_ find__ that stupid. He likes Tear. Big freaking deal. I give up. _The dragon warrior god sighs.

_So, are you happy that he likes the boring, ugly you, or upset that he dumped your ass? _Eskalade asks. _'Cause I'm flooding in a pile of FEELINGS and you need to STOP._

_I don't know. I think I'm happy I guess? But I'm not dating him anymore…but I can date him as Tear!_

_To be honest, I don't know what to feel either,_ Eskalade agrees_. I'm happy that you're single again, but at the same time, he dumped you. Not you dumped him._

_Does it really matter?_

_Of course it does! Thank god you've only went out on three dates with him. No one will ever know._

The next day, the gossip headlines in Red Leaf Times has a picture of Angelic Buster and Kaiser with hooked arms in front of the movie theatre, provided by a random fanboy who happened to walk by. In bold, blocky letters, it says **"SCANDAL: IDOL NOVANS PARTICIPATE IN SEXUAL INTERCOURSE IN MOVIE THEATRE AND CLEAR OUT THEATER ROOM.**"

Below is a list of "witnesses" who claim that they have seen Angelic Buster feeling up against Kaiser and that Kaiser took out his sword to kill a witness.

Eskalade screams bloody murder.

* * *

Eh. Ending's kinda rushed in my opinion, but frankly, I'm fine as it is. Some people ask me why I wouldn't consider AB x Kaiser in my other story, but I do consider it. This is just the problem:

ESKALADE IS EVERYWHERE.

HE WILL COCKBLOCK EVERYONE.

That and I personally think that AB x Kaiser is _very _easy. In my eyes, the relationship is so perfect (heroine dragon girl with hero dragon boy who were best friends and become lovers) and although I'm sure anyone can make a story to develop their relationship and their personalities...well, I know that I won't be that person. I would do _terrible things_ to them. Terrible. Things.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this very quick, not that much romantic (I personally think Kaiser hasn't done much here) fic. Eh.


End file.
